Patch Notes 10.25.17
=New Counselor: Fox= Level 32 Requirement 6/10 Composure 3/10 Luck 6/10 Repair 4/10 Speed 5/10 Stamina 4/10 Stealth 7/10 Strength New Counselor Fox Friday the 13th the Game.jpg CounselorFox1 Friday the 13th the Game.jpg CounselorFox2 Friday the 13th the Game.jpg =Tommy Jarvis 2.0 (and Jarvis Tapes!)= Tommy Jarvis has had a pep talk and now has the courage and determination to protect all the Counselors of Camp Crystal lake. In this update, we tried to clear define what it means to play as Tommy Jarvis. Players chosen as Jarvis should prioritize saving the other Counselors from Jason and helping them escape. To emphasize Tommy’s hero attributes and goals, we have introduced these following changes: *Tommy Jarvis no longer says a variant of “I need to get out of here” when he spawns. *The text that displays when Tommy Jarvis spawns has been changed from “Escape!” to “YOU were chosen to be Tommy Jarvis” - “Save the other counselors!”. *Tommy Jarvis is no longer startled by dead bodies. *Tommy Jarvis spawns with a Medical Spray and a Pocket Knife. To incentivise these new character goals and discourage Jarvis players from escaping on their own, XP will be granted to Jarvis for sacrificing himself while there are any living Counselors nearby (20 meters). This is a one time bonus per match. The bonus will not be granted multiple times for multiple Counselors in the vicinity. Any deaths caused by Jason will grant XP - this includes death by traps. Deaths due to suicide or team kills are excluded from the bonus XP. We have also added an additional post round reward screen to show XP gained while playing as Tommy Jarvis. This will be shown after the normal Counselor reward screen. =Jarvis Tapes have been added!= Tommy Jarvis Tapes have also been added alongside the TJ 2.0 update. These are collected in the same way as the Pamela tapes and there are 13 Jarvis tapes in total. Good Luck! =New Environmental kills= 5 New environmental kills have been added to Jason's arsenal! These kills are available on every single available map and can be executed by all the Jason variants. This should spice things up a bit on Camp Crystal Lake! Counselors will need to be extra careful, as Jason is now able to use these following household items as environmental kills: Stove Top Boom Box Kitchen Knife (Throat Slit) Kitchen Knife (Stab) Screw Driver Stove Top Environmental Kill Preview Friday the 13th the Game.jpg Boom Box Environmental Kill Preview Friday the 13th the Game.jpg Kitchen Knife Throat Slit Environmental Kill Preview Friday the 13th the Game.jpg Kitchen Knife Stab Environmental Kill Preview Friday the 13th the Game.jpg Screw Driver Environmental Kill Preview Friday the 13th the Game.jpg =Changes= Jason and Disconnecting Counselors *Jason will now properly receive the kill credit even if a counselor disconnects during the kill animation "No words are needed for this change." Counselors are now able to check their map to find the location of Repair Parts that have been dropped *Repair parts that have been dropped will now immediately show up as an icon on all available Counselor maps. These icons will not appear on items that have not yet been picked up or on items currently being held. Jason is unable to see these icons on his map. If a Counselor escapes with a repair part or dies with it in the water, the item will respawn somewhere else on the map with an icon accompanying it. "It was frustrating in the later stages of a match for Counselors when repair parts were taken from their spawns and lost in a large map. Being able to locate your win condition is an important part of the game and this QoL change should help alleviate some issues" Jason's Grab adjustments *Slightly reduced the maximum range of Jason’s Grab *Reduced the cone size of Jason’s Grab "This is a change that we have been looking into for a while. Through internal testing, we have decided that these new values currently feel better than they did previously. We will be keeping a close eye on community feedback regarding this change and are not opposed to making further adjustments in the future." Emote and Scoreboard key mapping changed on controllers *The Emote Wheel is now accessible by holding down the Y/Triangle button on controllers *Pressing UP on the D-Pad brings up the Scoreboard as it did originally “This is just a much more convenient button to access the scoreboard. The button to activate the sweater remains the same.” =Bug Fixes= *'General' **Players are no longer able to find duplicate Tapes. ***Applies to both the Pamela Tapes and the Jarvis Tapes. **Fixed a bug that caused Medical Sprays to sometimes show the incorrect number of remaining uses. **Fixed a bug where - if Jason destroys the fuse box powering the Radio, it could cause the “Use the Radio to call Tommy Jarvis” objective to be incorrectly displayed as “Complete”. *Force Feedback on controllers added to various actions that were previously missing it *'Perks' **Sucker Punch now correctly increases Melee Stun Chance. **Fixed a bug with the Sneaky perk that was causing some players to experience camera and collision issues. **Perks that have been updated in a patch no longer need to be re-equipped for “activation”. *'Counselors' **Fixed a bug causing blood splatter to not appear correctly on Counselors executed with a Cinematic Kill. **Fixed a bug causing Counselors to sometimes “hang” in the air when executed with an Environmental Kill. Jason *Fixed a bug that allowed Jason to block and attack at the same time. *Fixed a bug that caused Jason to do extra damage to doors and walls. *Fixed a bug that caused Jason’s grab animation to sometimes not trigger when grabbing a Counselor out of a car. *Players are no longer able to access the Jason (Part 4) kills that they have not yet unlocked. *Fixed a bug that sometimes caused Jason to become interaction locked after attacking a hiding Counselor that quits at the same time. *Added a minimum required distance between Jason traps to prevent players from being able to multi-trap objectives and chain stun Counselors. *Fixed a bug that caused Jason Part (2/6/9) to have slightly higher HP than intended. *Fixed some issues that were caused by Jason walking across the Police Line while holding a Counselor. Spectators *Spectators no longer have their audio muted after spectating a Counselor that commits suicide. *'Maps' **'General' ***Fixed a bug on various maps that caused rain to be visible during Pamela’s post round reward screen. ***Destroying a generator will no longer incorrectly damage nearby objects. ***Fixed a bug where - if a Counselor exits the map while holding a large item, the item may sometimes respawn in an inaccessible area. ***Removed various Counselor exploit areas from all maps. *'Crystal Lake' **Removed an item spawn that sometimes produced a non-interactable propeller inside the dock *'Jarvis Map' **Fixed a bug that caused players to not receive the police officer voice cue that accompanies the successful use of the phone. **Removed areas of the map that allowed players to escape prematurely. **Added a radio tower that was missing in one of the cabins with a CB radio spawn. **Fixed some interaction issues with the basement door in the Blue House. **Removed an “invisible wall” that was present on one of the roads. **Tidied up collision on several rocks and boulders around the map. **Tidied up collision on various wooden log steps around the map. **Removed an overlapping Fuel Canister spawn. **Removed grass that was growing in one of the cabins. **Fixed some texture issues on the Jarvis House. *'Higgins Haven' **The police that spawn in the upper-left corner of the map will now properly shoot at Jason when he approaches the police line. **Fixed a bug that caused one of the fireplaces to sometimes shine a bright blue light throughout the cabin. *'Packanack' **Adjusted the spawn point that caused Jason to sometimes spawn under the ground. **Fixed a terrain issue that caused players to be able to fall into an inescapable hole in the ground. *'Vehicles' **Fixed a bug where - if a Counselor was sitting inside of a vehicle, their fear would not update(increase/decrease) until they exit the vehicle. *'Emotes' *Fixed a bug that caused Brandon ‘Buggzy’ Wilson’s arms to clip through his head when performing the Cry emote. *Equipped items are no longer visible in a Counselor’s hand while they are performing an emote. *Counselors are no longer able to aim the Flare Gun or Shotgun while they are performing an emote. *Fixed a bug where - if a player used an attack while performing any dance emote, their character would become stuck for a short period of time. *'User Interface' **Updated the “Controller Mapping” image to reflect the new emote and scoreboard controls. **Fixed a bug causing Counselor outfits to not update properly in the customization preview. **Added a description that was missing for Jason’s (Part 4) Throat Slit kill. *'Sound' **Lowered the volume of the Rain SFX during Jason’s Stalk ability Category:Patch Notes